villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Matt Hardy
Matt Hardy is an American pro wrestler currently appearing with Ring of Honor. He is the older brother of Jeff Hardy. Though Matt has been a fan favorite for most of his career, he has also been a heel, most notably in 2009 when he feuded with his brother Jeff. On the January 27, 2009 episode of ECW, it was announced by General Managers Theodore Long that Hardy had requested, and been granted, his release from ECW, and had re-signed with the SmackDown brand. On the January 30 edition of SmackDown!, Hardy explained that his actions at the Royal Rumble were due to him being fed up with "sharing the spotlight" with Jeff and taking care of Jeff when he was nothing more than a "self-destructive screw-up" and a "constant mistake", and that, from that point onward, he no longer considered Jeff as a partner or sibling. As part of the buildup to this feud, Hardy implied that he was responsible for all of Jeff's accidents leading back to November, including an assault in a hotel stairwell that prevented him from appearing at Survivor Series, an automobile accident and a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrotechnics pyrotechnics accident, in an attempt to stop Jeff holding the WWE Championship, and, on the March 3 edition of SmackDown!, he also implied that he was responsible for the fire that burned down Jeff's house, going so far as to reveal that he had in his possession a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_collar dog collar that supposedly belonged to Jeff's dog, who perished in the fire, that he supposedly salvaged from the wreckage of the house, which provoked Jeff into viciously attacking him. At [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WrestleMania_XXV WrestleMania XXV, Hardy defeated Jeff in an Extreme Rules match, and in a stretcher match on the following episode of SmackDown. Matt and Jeff began their rivalry at the Royal_Rumble, and it culminated with a match at WrestleMania .On the April 13 episode of Raw, Hardy was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the WWE draft. Two weeks later, in a rematch from WrestleMania, Hardy lost to Jeff in an "I Quit" match at >Backlash], in which he broke his hand.Hardy continued to wrestle with his hand in a cast, incorporating it into his persona and claiming that he was wrestling under protest.style At the June 22 taping of WWE_Superstars '', Hardy suffered yet another injury, when his intestines "exploded" through his abdominal wall], during a Triple Threat match against MVP and Kofi Kingston. Hardy had suffered a tear in his abdominal muscle two years previously, but had not needed surgery until it worsened, and became a danger to his health. He was then traded to the SmackDown brand on June 29, and underwent surgery for the torn abdominal muscle on July 2. He made his return on the August 7 episode of ''SmackDown as the special guest referee in the World Heavyweight Championship match between his brother, Jeff, and CM Punk, and helped Jeff retain the championship by counting the pinfall.The following week Hardy saved his brother when CM Punk and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hart_Dynasty